


Captive of Corona

by Sasquatch180



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquatch180/pseuds/Sasquatch180
Summary: Whilst on a mission to help Corona Sora gets captured by the native Heartless.





	Captive of Corona

Heaving a huge sigh of relief Sora fell backwards onto the ground, exhausted beyond belief from his recent battles. In hindsight going solo in a place like Corona with some of it's tougher enemies was a bad idea, but the keyblade warrior fresh from his victory against the greatest evil he ever faced had gotten cocky and decided he could handle it, allowing his usual teammates Donald and Goofy to get some much deserved rest back at the castle.

 

With the fall of Xehanort and his copies you'd think the Heartless would disappear, but sadly that has proven not to be the case - most worlds were still infested by them, and no matter how many were slain they just never went away for good. It caused a good deal of frustration having to constantly deal with them, but Sora knew no matter how troublesome it was he and his friends could never leave people in danger.

 

His adrenaline waning and his exhaustion catching up to him the young keyblade warrior closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep in the peaceful wilderness of Corona, the ominous rustling of bushes and the slow, stamping sound of hooves upon dirt not even making him bat an eye.

 

~~Transition~~

 

As Sora started to come too after his impromptu nap the first sensation he felt was a full body rumbling, his body shaking to and fro despite him being having lain on the ground previously. Slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to the bright light from the sun over Sora sat up - or rather tried to sit up, only to find himself trapped, his limbs spread out from his body and tied to four different ends of the platform he was tossed across.

 

"Wha-Whats the big idea?! Where am I?!" Sora exclaimed angrily, his body twitching in futile a effort to get up from his position. Twisting his head all around Sora tried to make sense of his location, and once he did he paled in shock - Sora was essentially hog-tied across one of the three sections of the Chaos Carriage, a formidable Heartless whose given him tons of trouble in the past, and seated on both at the opposing sides of the creature were two Powerwilds, monkey-based Heartless that were individually weak but were a major threat when in packs or combined with a Chaos Carriage.

 

His struggles and cries caught the attention of his captors, both of whom immediately jumped to his platform to inspect their prey. Gazing at them in worry Sora continued glancing around, shivering from the chill in the air - a chill that he realizes just now comes from his being naked, none of his clothes in sight, his body bare and exposed to the world at large. This realization alarmed him, and in a flash he started to renew his struggles, his arms and legs straining against the golden light used to tie him down and connect the Carriages together.

 

Seeing his struggles the Powerwilds seemed to panic for a moment, communicating in large, swinging gestures to make up for their lack of speech in some kind of fascimile to body and sign language. Seeming to come to a decision the Powerwilds converged on Sora - one settled itself across the top of his chest directly below his head, and the other next to his nether region. The one across his head made a strange, unknown gesture to Sora, and started to undergo a transformation he had never seen, one that worried him about things to come.

 

Below the Heartless waist and around his groin there was a shifting sound and a mound of darkness pulsing and rising, stretching out from the Powerwild until it stopped mere inches from Sora's face, his wide eyes staring directly into the leaking slit of an inhuman cock. Around eight inches long and as thick as a soda can this monstrous cock could be described in no other way - it looked huge and angry, more of weapon than a tool for procreation. Hanging below his hidden part was a pair of balls - each the size of baseballs, fully-loaded with magically created seed. His weapon unveiled the Powerwild took a step forward and start to thrust his tip against Sora's straining face, trying to gain access into his wet and vocal hole, smearing his face with it's pre-cum as he desperately tried stop it.

 

As Sora stared dumbfound the Powerwild by his legs was not idle - uttering the same incantion unseen it too had grown a cock identical to it's pack mate, and proceeded to get Sora into an open position. Grabbing hold of the golden tethers binding his legs the Powerwill spread them apart to opposite sides of the Carriage, leaving Sora's lower body in a desperate split with his ass raised slightly in the air, his asshole wide open for intruders. As the lower Powerwild prodded his tight hole with it's tip Sora gasped in fear, and sensing an opportunity the monkey Heartless by his head plunged its cock forward, shoving it's length down to the hilt and smacking Sora's face against it's groin.

 

Sora struggled to breath from the sudden intrusion in his airway, the length of his intruder allowing him room for air whilst the width caused him to choke from it's sheer size, his cheeks bulged outwards to make room and what the top of his throat clearly showing the outline of the Heartless's tip. As this was happening the bottom Powerwild lined up and thrust forward with all it's might, spearing through Sora's tight resistance with ease and hilting itself in one go. The sudden spike of pain caused Sora to futiley scream, the sound blocked out by the cock lodged in his throat and serving to do nothing more than cause a pleasureable vibration for the upper Heartless.

 

Tired of waiting and following his pack mates example the Heartless raving his mouth pulls back it's cock until only the tip remains and thrusts forward once more, repeating these motions with no regard for Sora's well-being and brutally ravaging his mouth, every thrust smacking Sora's face into it's groin and sending it's loaded sphere flying forward like wrecking balls into his chin. The lower Powerwild plowing Sora's ass acted much like it's pack-mate, every plunge forward and every retreat was done with all of it's power, with no regard for Sora and no technqiue or finesse. Sora's asshole strained with every thrust and pull, his insides unused to being pulled open and the sheer width of the Powerwild's tool causing his anus to pull out slighty, threatening to turn it inside out.

 

Brutally used like their personal sex-toy Sora was humiliated, his face covered in pre-cum, his blue eyes glaring forward with unshed tears at the damn dirty ape face-fucking him, wishing he were free to enact vengeance. But the most humiliating part for Sora is that he was starting to enjoy it - the ravaging of his mouth granted him no pleasure, but the huge cock fucking his asshole was starting to make him see stars, his resistance to the Heartless starting to melt away as his insides were pounded ferociously. Every thrust into his insides stirred feelings of reluctant pleasure, and over time his own dick started to grow and harden, twitching with every motion and sending droplets of pre-cum falling down to coat his lower stomach.

 

The Chaos Carriage itself was aware of the commotion and occasionally turned its head back to eye the spectacle going, but if it felt the stirrings of lust like the Powerwilds then it did not show it, continuing to walk through the forest of Corona dutifully and dragging it's cargo along with it, it's gait never faltering no matter how it's carriages were rocked.

 

Before long the Powerwilds started to reach their peak, and as it dragged closer and closer their movements became faster and harder. Instead of the full length thrusts and retreats they settled for short and brutal ravaging, pulling only a small portion of their poles out of Sora's holes before slamming them back in, their fast and meaty smacks echoing through the forest as he was assaulted at both ends. Sora's own cock responded to the treatment in kind, twitching and spasming with every slam, his pre-cum blasting forward from his tip to coat his stomach as his own eruption neared. Sora's face was a mixture of emotions, his body and mind reacting in different ways resulting in a confusing mess of emotions - his eyes though defiant were rolled backwards in bliss, his mouth curved into what could be assumed to be a well-fucked smile, the tears on his cheeks rolling down not from sadness but pleasure, the look of a cock-drunk slut gracing his visage.

 

Finally the Powerwilds reached their orgasm, and with twin silent screeches tightened their grips on Sora before unloading in him, their inhuman loads burning hot within him. The upper Heartless's load blasted straight down his throat like a cannon, each shot causing it's cock to bulge before it assaulted Sora's throat with it's liquid loads, each shot going straight down into his stomach. The lower Heartless's loads were less powerful than it's pack-mate, but made up for it with twice the amount of drops - six shots of it's seed it unloaded, each going deep into Sora's inside and coating his inner walls with it's warm fluid, each shot filling Sora's inside with more overpack Heartless spunk until his belly slightly bulges outward, his stomach at full capacity from taking two Heartless at once, the evidence of his own orgasm coating his stuffed stomach.

 

Together the Powerilds pull out of Sora's body and leap back to their respective perches, their captive silent and no longer a danger. Sora himself was in a state of post-coital pleasure, his visage one of pure bliss with eyes rolled back and mouth twisted into a small, slutty smile. Limbs that were once taut with anger now lay loose across the platform, his softening cock lowering itself back down whilst a small stream of spunk dribbled out of his slightly gaping asshole to form a puddle down below.

 

As they continue through the forest Sora eyes start to flutter closed from his recent ordeals, and as he passes from reality he wonders 'What else do they have planned for me?', his small smile turning into a wider grin at the thought of whats to come.


End file.
